


Don't Drop the Soap

by SleepLate



Category: Preath, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Jails, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepLate/pseuds/SleepLate
Summary: Christen Press lands herself in the middle of the New Jersey State Jail. She meets a variety of new people, but the one that stands out to her the most is the one who tries to stay hidden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joint account between me and a friend. The plot of this one-shot will be done by the both of us. Mine is Preath and hers will be Talex. We will probably do more like this in the upcoming future as well.
> 
> If you have any questions or if you just need someone to talk to, feel free to message me. My tumblr user is: @sheogasms

10 years.

That’s how long Christen Press was sentenced by the judge. 10 years of her life wasted away in the New Jersey State Prison. It upset her, tore her to pieces that she ended up in this situation. Deep down, she knew she deserved it; she knew that the man didn’t deserve it, that he deserved better. Christen always had a problem with her anger; her temper wasn’t much better. To be honest, she wasn’t having the greatest day, and the man just pushed her off the edge. Or in this case, vice versa. An accounting firm was where Christen works (well, worked).

She worked on the 30th floor of a skyscraper that contained 35 floors. Christen was having a very stressful day and her anger was gradually rising. By 1:00, Christen was fuming. Nothing had gone her way all day and she couldn’t seem to catch one break. Her superior had walked into her office, screaming requests and firing questions at her. He was also seething. Any other day, Christen would have taken a deep breath and let it slide. However, today Christen was just as angry if not more. She had stood up from her seat, anger pooling in her stomach and a fire behind her eyes. He got all up and in her face, challenging her in a way. Let’s just say, Christen was having none of it. She had let out a scream of utter rage, grabbed him by his button up shirt, and threw him into the glass next to her desk so hard, that it shattered. She let go of the shirt and had watched him plummet to the ground, his screams fading away the farther he got.

Now, Christen stood facing a police officer as she followed them into the prison. She followed the officer into a room and the officer locked the door behind her. They looked at her expectantly and Christen furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“Clothes off,” said the officer with a monotone voice, like she does this every day.

_She probably does._

Christen wasn’t too excited about this request.

“Excuse me?”

“Clothes. _Off_.”

The officer had a more demanding tone to her voice this time, and Christen had to remind herself to calm down. Christen sighed before ridding herself of her work clothes. They were nothing more than worn out grey slacks and a shirt that was once way too expensive. She set them off to the side and it was at this point that she noticed an orange jumpsuit laying on a steel table. She walked over to the table to put them on, but was stopped by someone clearing their throat rather loudly. Christen turned her gaze back to the officer who was watching her with a stern eye.

“I said clothes off. That means _all_ of your clothes.”

Christen features became agitated and there was a snarky remark about to sneak past her lips when the guard interrupted her.

“Come on! I don’t have all day. It’s just me and you in here, but if you keep up this attitude of yours that fact will change. It’s your choice.”

Christen let out an agitated sigh and stripped herself of her undergarments, her tan skin bare to the world. She felt like a million eyes were upon her as she quickly pulled on the undergarments by the jumpsuit. When Christen had put on the jumpsuit, the officer came up behind her carrying a pair of handcuffs. She was pushed to face forward and she felt the cool metal enclose her fragile wrists harshly.

A metal door opened and she pushed Christen through it. Christen could hear all of the commotion within the jail. People talking and some screaming, guards grunting and rubbing their foreheads. The officer, who Christen has started to seriously dislike due to the metal digging into her skin, stopped at what seemed to be a front desk and tapped her fist on the counter. The girl behind the front counter looked up and she looked just as worn out as all of the other guards did. There was a giant crease in her forehead and from her name tag Christen could tell that the girl’s name was Lauren.

“Cheney, what cell is this one in?”

Christen let out an annoyed scoff.

_This one._

Lauren turned in her seat and dug through some files that were spewed out on her work space.

“Can I have a name, Wambach?”

The short haired guard grunted out, “Christen Press.”

Lauren let out a noise of acknowledgement and plucked out a file out the giant stack on her desk. She flipped through it with a determined face.

“28 years old, worked at an accounting firm, and threw a guy off of a building?”

Wambach nodded, “That would be her.”

Lauren picked up another sheet of paper and Christen saw that it contained a large number of names.

Lauren looked up with a strained face, “Morgan.”

The guard nodded and let out a few choice curse words under her breath as she led Christen towards what she could make out as cells.

\-------

Turns out, the guards full name is Abby Wambach. Christen figured that out as soon as she entered the cell area. Many of her fellow prisoners called out to her with joy and trying to get her attention. However, Abby continued to lead Christen to a cell further away from the others. When they stopped in front of the cell, Christen noticed another girl doing  push-ups on the floor. Christen could tell she’d been going at it for a while due to the pool of sweat beneath the girl. When Abby opened the cell and pushed Christen, inside the girl looked up and the first thing Christen noticed about her was her face. Her piercing blue eyes and her plump lips. The girl who Christen presumed as ‘Morgan’ just stared at her. Abby unlocked Christen’s handcuffs through a hole in the door and locked it, narrowing her eyes at Morgan.

“Try to get along with this one Alex, please.”

And with that, Abby was gone.

\----

Christen found out that Alex was in jail for driving a guy off of a bridge due to her being drunk. She found out that she was in there for 12 years and was planning to make the most of it. Christen found out that Alex also had quite the temper. When she had walked over to the bunk bed to sit down, Alex had made it very clear that the top bunk was hers. After Christen entered the cell, Alex went back to her push-ups and Christen was amazed at how much stamina Alex had. Christen was getting tired just by watching her. By the time lunch rolled around, Alex seemed to warm up a bit to Christen. She muttered to Christen that she could sit over at her table if she wanted to before leaving the cell. Christen took up her offer, thinking if she has to spend ten years in this place that she might as well start making friends now.

\----

After Christen got a tray filled with God knows what, she looked across the lunch area in search for Alex. She spotted her at a table filled with a lot of other girls and Christen noticed that there was once seat left empty beside Alex. Christen let out a sigh and put on her best smile before walking over to the table.

She sat down next to Alex and said to her, “Does that offer of yours still stand?”

Everyone’s attention that was on Christen, switched to Alex. Alex nodded quickly and smiled at her while giving her a little side hug.

“Yeah, of course! We are always open to having new friends, so feel free to join us!”

Christen took notice that Alex seemed to be a lot happier around lunch time. The rest of the girls sitting at the table all smiled at her, some more kind that others. They all introduced themselves to Christen and she took notice how all of them seemed so close to one another. There was Kelley, who was wild and funny and always optimistic. She hung under Hope’s arm, who looked tough but was actually quite nice to Christen. There was Carli, who said nothing but her name before going back to her food. Morgan sat next to her, who was almost and exact replica of Kelley except for she didn’t have that many freckles. Her partner in crime, literally, was Meghan or ‘Kling’ as they all called her. She was witty but feisty, making Christen write a mental note to not mess with the shorty. Allie was just as funny and kept staring at Alex's potatoes for longer than she should have. They all got to know Christen a bit more and they all laughed when they figured out the reason for Christen being there in the first place.

“Dude that’s fucking hilarious,” Carli said, laughing so hard that she was coughing.

Christen thought that was the nicest thing Carli had said to her so far.

In the midst of lunch Christen scanned the lunch area, seeing who else is in this place. No one stood out except for one person. She sat alone at a table in the corner. She didn’t seem to be touching her food, just staring at it with a lost expression.

Christen turned back to Alex and tapped her shoulder, “Who’s that over there? The one sitting at the table all by herself?”

Alex saw the girl and a sad expression took over her features.

“That, is Tobin Heath. Poor girl, she’s terrified of this place. We kept trying to invite her to sit with us, but she just refuses.”

The rest of the girls at the table nodded and Christen felt her heart swell with sympathy for the girl. Christen turned back to look at Tobin, but when she turned she saw that Tobin was already looking at her. They made eye contact for a split second before Tobin looked down at her food again.

\----

This continued throughout the week. Christen would go and sit with Alex and her friends, and Christen would look behind her to see Tobin eating by herself. Every day, Christen would hope that Tobin would look up from her plate but that rarely happened. However, one day Christen got Tobin to hold eye contact with her for more than ten seconds before the girl blushed and looked back down at her plate. The next day, Christen decided would be different. Before she left for lunch, she told Alex she would be sitting somewhere else today. Alex nodded, not thinking very much of it. After Christen was handed her food or slop, which she preferred to call it, she scanned the room for Tobin. She was sitting as the same table and, once again, by herself. Christen strutted over to the table without a second thought. Christen sat down opposite of Tobin and set her tray on the table. The sound of the tray hitting the table made Tobin look up from her food. She looked at Christen with wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape. A blush rose to her cheeks and Christen couldn’t figure out why.

“Hi, I’m Christen.” Christen figured she would have to get the ball rolling.

Tobin just sat that and gave her a little wave, causing Christen to giggle. Tobin seemed to lighten a bit at the sound of Christen’s laugh.

“I’m Tobin,” she said and Christen found herself loving the way her voice sounded.

Christen let out a chuckle at the girl, “I know you are.”

A confused look washed over Tobin’s face, “How?”

Christen pointed behind her towards Alex’s table, “Those girls over there told me.”

Tobin nodded her head awkwardly, getting slightly uncomfortable. Christen didn’t notice however. She was too busy studying Tobin’s features. Tobin’s eyes really stood out to her. They were a normal brown color, but for Christen they were anything but ordinary. They had golden flecks that brought her eyes to life. They looked soft and wonderful and Christen couldn’t stop staring at them. Tobin cleared her throat and Christen was knocked from her gaze.

“Why are you sitting over here instead of with them?” Tobin asked with a shaky voice. The way Christen was looking at her was starting to get to her.

“I saw that you were sitting alone for the past couple of days so, I decided to join you. I know no one likes to sit by themselves. I also figured I could learn more about you. You seem like a person who has an interesting back story.”

Tobin laughed and the blush on her cheeks deepened, “It’s really not that interesting. Thank you though, for coming to sit by me. You didn’t have to and it was really kind of you.”

Christen noted that Tobin had a smile to die for.

\----

Christen learned that Tobin was in jail for public nudity. Apparently, Tobin didn’t know that there was a law against it and it didn’t help that she was slightly drunk at the time. Either way, Christen found it hilarious. She was sentence to 5 years, which Christen thought was a bit much for just public nudity. Tobin also had a good laugh at what brought Christen to the jail, claiming that ‘the man deserved it for being an ass’. This cycle continued for months on end. Christen would sit with Tobin at lunch, where they would both learn more about each other. Christen learned that Tobin’s cell mate is a girl named Julie who was fairly nice, and Tobin learned that Christen is totally a dog person. Over the span of those months, Christen started to get butterflies every time Tobin smiled to laughed. Tobin began to blush at every compliment Christen threw at her. Christen was an outgoing person. When she wanted something, she went and got it. Over the span of months, Christen had started to want Tobin. Christen would flirt with her constantly and she would always feel proud that she was the reason Tobin ever blushed. She had an idea Tobin felt the same way. She saw the glances Tobin shot at her when she thought she wasn’t looking. She saw Tobin bite her lip and get all bothered when she had to get undressed for ‘Shower time’.

That time of day was after they let everyone hang around within the grounds. Christen liked to spend her time on the grounds working out. She was very thankful when the guards called everyone in to take showers. She was burning and covered in sweat. Shower time was something Christen would have to get used to. She was going to have to learn that this was a normal thing inside a prison. Although, she thought it wasn’t too bad. She learned that Tobin had a killer pair of abs because of it. She followed the other girls inside and into the showers, her face twisting slightly due to the air in the room getting humid. She went under an empty shower head and started to take off her jumpsuit and everything underneath it. Cold water was something Christen desperately needed. She saw someone walk under the shower head next to her, and by turning her head she saw that it was Tobin. Christen felt her mouth water as she took in Tobin’s naked figure. Tobin looked at her with a smirk, but that quickly fell from her face when Christen bit her lip and winked at her. It was Christen’s turn to smirk proudly as she turned back to her shower and began to rinse herself off. Tobin followed her lead, but with shaky hands. She grabbed a bar of soap that was newly opened and went to wash herself with it. However, the shaking of her hands and the water combined to make holding the bar a difficult task. Christen sensed Tobin’s struggle and turned just in time to see the bar of soap slip from the girl’s hands. Christen felt a feral hunger come over as she saw Tobin bend over to grab it. Just as Tobin was upright again, Christen positioned herself behind her.

She placed her hands on Tobin’s hips and chuckled into her ear, “Tobin, have you ever heard the saying ‘Don’t drop the soap’?”

She placed a small kiss on the back of Tobin’s ear and Tobin nodded with a shaky breath.

Christen placed a lingering kiss on Tobin’s neck and exhaled, “Good.”

She went back to her own shower, leaving Tobin think about what just happened and to subtly change her water temperature from warm to very cold.


End file.
